Maybe more than friendship
by elifezgin
Summary: Just a little adventure that has happened between Chloe and Beca.


**A/N: I'm sorry for any mistakes. This is my first fic so I appreciate your reviews! Have fun reading.**

Beca and Chloe are friends for a long time now. They have seen each other naked, had some tough times but are like the best friends. Beca never thought she could let her walls fall down for anyone. Well, till she met the redhead because the shorter brunette isn't even sure if Chloe knows what boundaries are. The taller woman convinced the younger Bella in doing most of the things. She had this weird thing, also called puppy dog eyes. Beca melted every time she saw them. Without Chloe, Beca would never go to a party or drink. She found it ridiculous and it's totally embarrassing to make a tit out of oneself. But the redhead showed her the good and fun parts of it and, well, there had been some great moments between them. Both have a crush on each other but neither of them knows. Strangely, almost anyone else does. They find their toners distracting but the two girls didn't really think about it. Anyway, after one party, especially Beca remembers that night, both were totally drunk. They could barely find their dorms so they decided to go to one of the other girl's place because it'd be safer. Both decided to go to Beca's because Kimmie Jin is out with her Korean friends, again.

After the girls spent 5 minutes for opening the door, both just let them fall on Beca's bed. Out of no where they start laughing.  
"Wha- what are you laughing about?" Beca managed to say. "You know", Chloe started. "I may or may not have this tiny little crush on you. I thought it would be funny telling you but then decided not to but.. Whoops." The redhead's gaze slowly drifted to hear hands playing with the hem of her shirt. Beca wasn't sure, but she could've sworn she saw a blush creep up on the taller woman's face. "Hey, that is actually funny." Beca turned Chloe's face to hers.  
"Why is that?" Chloe wanted to know. "Because I also may or may not have this tiny little crush on you, but psssht, don't tell Chloe." A little smile came up on Beca's face, following with Chloe beaming. Their glances drifted to each others lips a few times till Chloe made the first move. Beca could taste the vodka kiss. "Mmh, tasty." she said in between the kisses. Chloe turned Beca on her back and hovered above the smaller brunette. Both glared deep into each other's eyes when Chloe realized what she was doing and slowly stood up.  
"Beca, I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Chloe straightened her T-shirt. She slowly walked to the door giving the brunette small apologetic looks. "Chloe, wait!" But it was too late. Did that just happen? Did they just have a little make out session?

* * *

The next day, Beca woke up to her phone. She checked and read '6 new messages, 9 missed calls', all from Chloe. 'Call me ASAP'. Beca immiadetly called Chloe, totally clueless of what happened but damn she had a bad hangover.  
"Please tell me a serial killer has kidnapped you because if not there is no reason in" Beca checks her phone watch. "waking me up at 7 fucking am." The brunette could basically hear the smile on the redhead's face. "Ha-ha, very funny. Joke apart, do you have _any_ idea of what had happened last night? I just woke up with tissues every where and my make up is all over my cheeks. This is really freaky." Chloe had a tiny bit of a clue about what happened but she wasn't sure. She definitely knew that she was with Beca but she didn't know what happened. "What? Are you okay right now?" Beca was worried. "You want me to come over?" "I'm okay, but it still would be great if you could show up because I am seriously curious. I feel like in the movie Hangover." Chloe smiled. "I'll be there in a bit." was the last she heard from the brunette.

About 10 minutes later Chloe heard a knock on her door. 'That was fast' she thought, but was disappointed when she saw her room mate Aubrey standing in the doorway. "Oh, it's you" Chloe frowned. "Thank you, good morning too!" Aubrey nudged her best friend. "Well, _too_ good, right?" Aubrey couldn't help but smile. "What do you mean?" Chloe sounded innocent. "You know what I mean!" The tall blonde couldn't help but wink. "Last night. Beca. You finally got your shit together!"  
Wait, so Chloe really was at Beca's. "Aubrey, I have no idea what you're talking about. You better tell me now because Beca's could arrive at any moment and we wanted to talk about last night because we can't remember anything." Aubrey put on her serious face. "Are you kidding me? I thought this would be something you would never forget! You two had a really hot make out session! And that comes from me, straighter than a post."  
They did what. Suddenly, Chloe remembered everything. Even when Aubrey came in the room when she looked for her room mate.

* * *

Aubrey knocked for a few times on Beca's door now but no answer. She tried to open the door and for her surprise it was unlocked. "That girl seriously has some problems." she said to herself, but immediately stopped thinking when she saw Chloe on Beca. Her jaw dropped but wasn't too surprised. The two girls had something going on between them anyway. She was sure.  
"Oh my god, I'm _so_ sorry. I will- I will just leave, alright, and let's forget about it." (the girls obviously took it literally).  
They were so drunk, they totally forgot Aubrey storming in, which was the cause why Chloe pulled away and left.

* * *

The best friends heard a loud knock on their door. Chloe had a 'what am I supposed to do?' look while Aubrey grinned mischievously. Chloe nudged the blonde and opened the door.  
"Hey, Beca!" For Beca's surprise, there was no hug. "Jesus, Chloe, as much as I respect your enthusiasm, please. Just whisper. On my way here I heard a butterfly flapping." The redhead and blonde only laughed at it. Chloe already got used to it and drank a lot of water that morning. She went to the kitchen to get the brunette a glass of water and an aspirin. Aubrey took this as an advantage and grabbed the brunette and pulled her to the corner of the room.  
"I know you hate me, but please, not now Aubrey!" Beca said as she held her temple. "Beca, seriously now. Do you have any idea of what happened yesterday?" It took Beca a second to twig what she said. "No, why are you asking? Do you?" Aubrey's grin crept up again. "Oh, you know, just curiosity." She wanted that the girls handle things out by themselves.  
"Sorry it took me long, couldn't find any aspirins." Chloe came in and saw the two girls next to each other, closer than else. "What were you doing?" Aubrey made her way to the door. "Nothing. See ya later!" and the door closed.

"What did she say?" The redhead had a worried look on her face. "Nothing, actually. She asked me if I had an idea of what happened yesterday, that's it. But we're going to figure out, right. Fortunately I watched enough CIA when babysittin-" "You did what." Chloe burst out into a laughter. She couldn't imagine the badass DJ watching CIA or even babysitting. "Yeah, whatever." Beca rolled her eyes. "So, back to the subject." "You seem really interested in what has happened." The redhead gave the alt girl a smile. "Well, I drank so much I got a hangover, because of you, I might add, and can't remember anything and then you say you woke up covered in tissues which I don't find okay." The brunette gave the taller woman a look. "Alright, alright. But I gotta tell you something." "What's that?"  
Chloe could feel the blood in her cheeks and looked down to her hands on her lap. "So, Aubrey said she knows what happened. She walked up on us in your room." "And...?" The shorter woman said after a long break. "And... She said we weremakingout." Wow, that was definitely too fast for the brunette. "Dude, chill." Beca laughed. "Now, would you repeat it? But slowly, okay?" The younger woman acted like she was talking to a kid. Chloe looked deep in the brunette's eyes and damn, she wanted to kiss those soft lips. Her gaze faded down on the lips and up again, seeing the brunette doing the same. She couldn't help herself but felt getting closer to Beca. "Chlo, are you-" "Ssht. Just.. Let me do my thing." The redhead whispered. Her left hand touching the brunette's cheek, she slowly kissed the brunette, smiling in the kiss when Beca put her hand around Chloe's waist. The two broke the kiss when they had to gasp for some air. "So?" red asked. "So what?" the alt girl whispered back. "Do you now know what has happened?" Beca reached in for a kiss. After just a few seconds she pulled away. "Every single detail."


End file.
